light a flame to the broken-hearted
by theavengingdemigodhunter
Summary: The fire left 9th year old Selinda and her 11th year old step brother; homeless, alone and orphaned. Something vicious attacks . A mysterious guy saves them, and he claims to be the one to lead them to the save haven promised for them. On in Selinda's life she gains; friendship,love,family. But it came with a cost; hate, betreyal, and in the end death. rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

Selinda:

Selinda looked at the mirror, at her bright blue eyes which are now red from crying, at her usually vibrant face that now is tear streaked and white as a sheet, her dress which was white but now is smudged with ashes from the fire.

Selinda washes her face and walks out the bathroom to the cafe she and Alexio are seating. She walks down the crowd of laughing people and strange faces, until she reaches a familiar face. You see Alexio was only older then her in 2 years. He's 11 she's 9, but he looks older. He has blonde hair which is currently unkept our step mom, Susan, used to gel his hair. He has grey eyes that always looked like they said 'I'm smarter then you'. He and Selinda aren't really siblings but they care for each other like such. It's not that they even look alike, Selinda has bright blue eyes and his are dull grey, she has brown hair he has blonde. But enough of that, they are on the run currently though they don't know what they're running from or too. All they know is that their father told them to run till they reach 'someplace safe' before the fire burned down the house with her dad and step mom inside. So they ran, ran until their feet couldn't carry them anymore, till they reached the cafe.

She sat at the table with a huff, Alexio looked at her with red eyes he's obviously, like herself been crying. " Selinda... I .." he of course tries to help like the good big brother he is, but he's also at loss of words. " DON'T TELL ME IT'LL BE OKAY! Whe.. where do we go?" the people at the cafe didn't even bat an eye towards the screaming 9 year old girl, typical New York behaviour . " I don't know" Alexio said while looking at the floor obviously mad at his lack of knowledge, but then he clenched his jaw and looked Selinda in the eye and said "but dad told me to keep you safe. And he told us find someplace safe" Selinda nodded "excuse me would you like to order?" came a famine voice, both their heads snapped to the source, a woman in her maybe twenties in uniform " uhh what?" Selinda said smartly, Alexio looked at her with a pitiful look "you have to order something if you want to stay." The waitress said. "Uhh.. yeah, yeah umm two cups of hot chocolate" Selinda said, then she checked the waitress's nametag ' Emily Robins' it said, and just like always Emily's whole life flashed before Selindas eyes, from the day she was a toddler and till now when she's asking two kids if they'd like to order. Of course it used to be worse, every time she'd hear someone's full name [first and last] smoke would come out of her mouth and make a smoke screen that projected your whole past, and y'know this sort of things freak kids out. And all over the school there were rumours about the devil's spawn named Selinda Jefferson, but she'd learned to control it. Don't ask her how or why it happens, she wished she'd knew. "Y'know you talking to that waitress might of lowered the IQ of the whole restaurant Sel" Alexio said, she was too busy thinking so she barely heard "shut up Alex" I said while still looking at the table. "You saw it again didn't you?"Alex said, she lifted my eyes but still didn't look at him "her past?" he pushed. "Yeah" she said barely over a whisper. Alex put a hand on her shoulder "it'll be fine" she finally looked him in the eye "I promise" she held his gaze tears threatening to spill from her eyes she saw a few shining in Alex's eyes too, she nodded. Alex lifted his hand from her shoulder and sat back in the booth. "do you even have money to pay for the hot cocoa?" Selinda asked after a few minutes of silence, Alex huffed a laugh "of course I do sel! I wouldn't forget money like you won't forget your necklace." She looked at her necklace it was a simple gold string with a Greek letter 'μ' hanging from it she knew the letter was Greek for m, she got the necklace from her mother, her REAL mom, it was the only gift she got from her before she disappeared. LITERALLY disappeared, before Selinda's eyes her mom vanished into thin air. But her dad told her it was a fragment of her imagination, she remembered her mom to exact detail. Right from her red hair to her perfect blue eyes. Selinda was 2 years old at the time. "Shut it Alex" she said finally.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * " Alex what do think dad meant when he said 'someplace safe'?" Selinda said while she and Alex entered a dark corridor. Alex looked up from the peddle he had been kicking while looking deep in thought, "Maybe, maybe he meant..." he was at loss of words again, though now he looked like he was about to scream, Alex sighed and said "I don't know sel I wish I did" It was obvious he was scared but he was trying to be brave for Selinda. She really hated feeling weak.

But that didn't last long.

What came before them scared the living hell out of them.

It was the biggest dog Selinda ever seen.

And it was bearing his annourmes teeth right at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Selinda would like to say that she and Alex fought the hound and bravely defeated it. But that would be a lie. What they did was much braver.

They screamed like little girls.

Then the black hound did something unexpected, it let a high-pitched howl and turned into dust. At his place stood a boy, probably 18. He had sandy blonde hair and a scar decorated his face. The boy held a long bronze sword in his hand. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like "that didn't belong to Hades" but then he looked at us "are you two okay?" Selinda looked at Alex he was pale and he looked more scared then she'd ever seen. "NO! What was that?!" Alex screamed "Oh that?" The boy pointed at the dust "that was just a hellhound. No big deal" hellhounds... "Aren't those from Greek mythology?" Alex said, Selinda remembered learning about Greek mythology at second grade, but of course she couldn't forget it. The boy looked at Alex "Oh you're a smart one! Probably an Athena kid" The boy said with a wide smile that made his scar more noticeable "I'm Luke by the way" The boy who's name appeared to be Luke held a hand before Selinda to shake "uhhh.. Selinda "Selinda shook his hand and said smoothly, what? He was handsome! "Alex my name's Alex" Alex said without shaking his hand. Luke stood straighter and said "so you two are brothers..?" "Actually siblings is the correct term, but no. We're step siblings. Selinda's last name is Jefferson mine's Strix" Alex said with a prideful look. Luke raised an eyebrow "yep, definitely an Athena kid" He said. "You keep saying that" Alex said "what do you mean?" Luke turned around and started walking further down the corridor with only his sword as a flashlight. Wait, his sword?! "why do you have a SWORD?!" Selinda said while she and Alex rushed to meet his pace "I'll explain on the way" Luke said. "on the way where?" Alex asked. Luke turned his head towards Alex and said "someplace safe"

"Have you ever heard about the Greek gods?" Luke said suddenly while they reached the side of a highway. Selinda looked at Alex, he looked confused too. " Uhhh.. yeah, the 12 Greek gods right?" Alex said. Luke stared at something far away he looked wistful. "Yeah. The 12 Greek gods, joy!" Luke said very loudly Selinda was sure god can hear him. "Ze..." Luke started "Zeus King of the gods and ruler of Mount Olympus; god of the sky, and thunder. Youngest child of the Titans Kronos and Rhea. Symbols include the thunderbolt, eagle, oak tree, sceptre, and scales. Brother and husband of Hera, although he had many lovers. Brother of Poseidon and Hades." Selinda said perfectly like she read it from a book...Which she did. Luke looked very surprised. Alex just looked at the floor. Luke came to his senses and said "Yeah... Yeah that's...that's perfect actually." Selinda looked at the floor while walking.

The rest of the walk was quiet, Selinda noticed they reached a hill and atop of it was a big gate and a tall tree. They reached the top and Selinda and Alex said in sync "whoa" Luke chuckled at that. In front of them stood a green realm larger than half of New York, in the middle there were 12 cabins each with a statue of a Greek god next to them, and in the not so far distance stood a big house made out of wood. Selinda looked up at the gate it said "Camp Half- Blood" Selinda said out loud. Now she noticed it was written in a different language "that's ancient Greek" Selinda said without a twinge of doubt in her words. "what's a half- blood?" Alex said " Well, Alex 'half-blood' is the politically correct name for demigod" Luke said " meaning half... God..?" Selinda said carefully. "Yeah" Luke said and then added something Selinda will never forget.

"Half- blood, half human, half god" he turned around and finished with "all hero"


End file.
